Flexible sheeting material of different types must be slit to the required width at the site and time of installation. Such sheeting, as, for example, the glare resistant film that is applied to the windows of buildings and vehicles, is packaged in rolls of great length in elongated portable cardboard boxes. Strips of the proper dimensions for particular window panes must be cut from these rolls, and such cutting can be an awkward job due to the conditions at the work site, which are beyond the operator's control, and the flimsiness and static adhesiveness of the film.
Commercially available single-edge razor blades, as blades which have one edge finely sharpened and the opposite edge protected by a folded and crimped metal strip are called, have been long used to slit sheetings, including film sheetings but my present improvement in devices for protectively holding the blade has the novel advantages of keeping the sharp edges of the blade completely protected when the blade is not in use while easily exposing an end of the blade for cutting, allowing different portions of the cutting edge to contact the film as the edge becomes dull, including reversal of the blade in the device, and means for clamping the device onto a standard corrugated-board box to cut film sheeting as it is withdrawn. But my device is also very useful for cutting sheeting by hand and can be safely held so as to lock the blade firmly during use. The same means that clamp my device to a dispensing container will clip it to an operator's clothing for safe keeping.